1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for spanning expansion gaps in bridges or roadways with the upper edge of the device being flush with the roadway surface and defining its edge. Screws accessible from above are provided to retain the edge portions of an elongate body of flexible resilient elastomeric material which spans the expansion gap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional devices for covering expansion joints comprise one-piece metal edge channel members installed on each side of the expansion gap. Such edge members are generally made to order with a large cross section. The edge members are secured to the concrete base structure, whereby the thickness of the wearing course to be applied to the concrete base course is determined by the edge member. Layers of different thicknesses require edge channel members of different cross sections.
A device of this general type is disclosed, for instance, in Swiss Patent CH-PS 475,428. The disclosed device makes use of relatively large, one piece metal edge channels which are secured to the concrete base course near the edge of the gap. These edge channels or bars have a relatively large cross section and are rolled to order. Consequently, such sections are expensive. The particular cross-sectional configuration of the section must meet the thickness requirements of a bitumen wearing course to be applied to the concrete base course. A thicker or thinner wearing course, naturally, requires different cross sections.